Wenn aus Feindschaft Liebe wird
by FriedaSnape93
Summary: Remus weiß, dass mit Snape etwas nicht stimmt. Doch kann er auch James Potter davon überzeugen, nett zu Schniefelus zu sein?


Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören alle zu JK Rowling

Pairings: Sev/James, Remus/Sirius

Und jetzt noch mal ein gaaanz großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin (und natürlich beste Freundin) Elisa-Moony.

Viel Spaß beim lesen

„…ich weiß auch, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber meinst du nicht, dass das alles langsam ein bisschen zu weit geht?"

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Moony?"

„Ich finde, dass du dich bei Snape entschuldigen solltest, Krone."

„Entschuldigen…bei _Snape_? Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Findest du, dass du ihn gerecht behandelst?"

„Nein…vielleicht war ich manchmal ein kleines bisschen…äähm…unhöflich zu ihm…aber er ist auch nich besser."

„Weil er sich verteidigt? Hör zu, Krone, ich glaube, dass das alles zu viel für Snape wird. Als ich am Anfang des Jahres im Krankenflügel war, habe ich Pomfrey und Dumbledore belauscht. Sie haben darüber gesprochen, dass Snape in den Sommerferien versucht hat sich umzubringen."

„Nicht mal das schafft Schniefelus? Der Junge ist echt ein richtiger Loser."

„Verdammt, verstehst du das nicht? Snape geht es wirklich schlecht. Du bist dabei ein _Mörder _zu werden, James. Und ich will nichts mit jemand zu tun haben, der ein unschuldiges Leben auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Aber mit Sirius in die Kiste zu steigen findest du okay? Ach ja, wie konnte ich vergessen, dass _er_ Schniefelus aus der heulenden Hütte gebracht hat. Das war ja auch alles _mein_ Plan. Sirius hatte damit ja _überhaupt nichts _zu tun."

„Also erstens steige ich _nicht_ mit Sirius in die Kiste. Zweitens gebe ich zu, dass die Aktion auf seinen Mist gewachsen ist und _du_ Snape gerettet hast. Aber ich glaube, dass Snape und dich viel mehr verbindet."

„Was soll das den heißen? Willst du mich verkuppeln, oder was?"

Der Werwolf rollte die Augen. „Nein, aber ich mein…er steht auf Lily, du stehst auf Lily. Ich glaube, dass Snape liebend gern so wäre wie du."

„Natürlich, wer will das nicht?"

„Ich meine das ernst."

„Ich auch!"

„Wie auch immer, ich finde du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen und ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Und wenn du es nicht für ihn tust, dann tu es bitte für mich."

„Von mir aus. Aber nur, weil wir Freunde sind, Moony… Und ich glaube trotzdem, dass du was mit Tatze hast."

Remus warf im einen finstern Blick zu. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Oh, wo soll ich anfangen? Hmm, also wir ihr euch gegenseitig anguckt. Tatze umarmt dich andauernd. Du hast in einem deiner Briefe an Sirius die i-Punkte bei seinem Namen durch Herzchen ersetzt. Ihr habt letzten Samstag zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen. Ist das nicht ziemlich offensichtlich?"

Remus war inzwischen knallrot angelaufen. „A-Aber er umarmt dich auch. Er umarmt sogar Peter."

„Klar, aber nicht so oft, wie er dich umarmt. Außerdem lächelt er, wenn er dich umarmt immer so komisch…irgendwie…verliebt."

„Aber das mit den Herzchen war ich nicht, das war meine…ähh...Schwester…"

„Du bist Einzelkind."

„Hab ich Schwester gesagt? Ich meinte…äähm…okay, ich war das. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Naja, jetzt musst du mir nur noch das mit dem Bett erklären."

James grinste, als er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie er nach einer guten Erklärung suchte.

„Komm schon, Moony. Es bleibt unter uns. Mich stört es nicht, dass ihr…ähm…zusammen seid, ich bin nur überrascht, dass meine besten Freunde plötzlich ineinander verknallt sind."

„Wir sind nicht zusammen."

Natürlich entging James der traurige Unterton und der enttäuschte Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes nicht. „Du wärst aber gerne, oder?

Remus nickte nur leicht.

„Ach komm schon. Es ist doch total offensichtlich, dass Sirius dich auch mag."

„Wieso sollte er, er kann jede haben. Und ich hab das Gefühl er hatte auch schon so gut wie jede…"

„Tja, Sirius wickelt eben jeden um den Finger. Sogar dich, Moony."

Der Werwolf grinste verlegen. „Ja, offenbar schon. Aber das bleibt unter uns. Ich will nicht, dass Sirius irgendwas davon erfährt."

„Schon klar, Moony. Rumtreiberehrenwort."

James stand auf und kramte unter seinem Bett herum, bis er irgendwann ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament hervorzog. „Ich geh dann mal Snape suchen. Bis später." Der Gryffindor verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs das unbeschriebene Blatt an, auf dem nach kurzer Zeit eine Karte von Hogwarts entstand. Seine rehbraunen Augen suchten nach einem kleinen Punkt, der als Severus Snape gekennzeichnet war. Natürlich fand er Snape in der Bücherei.

_Wo soll ein schleimiger Streber auch sonst seine Freizeit verbringen?_

Also machte sich der Sucher auf den Weg. Allerdings dämmerte ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit, dass Snape ihm wahrscheinlich böse Absichten unterstellen würde, sobald er von seinen Entschuldigungsplänen hörte. Genau genommen konnte James ihm das auch nicht verübeln, denn eigentlich war bisher keins ihrer Zusammentreffen gut für Snape ausgegangen. Beim Betreten der Bücherei zweifelte er daran, dass Snape ihm überhaupt zuhören würde. In der Bücherei konnte James anfangs niemand sehen außer Madam Pince, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und in einem Buch über Zaubereigeschichte blätterte und zwei Ravenclaws, die an einem Tisch saßen und sich über Verwandlung unterhielten. Aber es war keine Spur von dem Slytherin. Er ging die Gänge entlang, sich wundernd, wie Snape sich nur so gut verstecken konnte. Endlich wurde er dann in der hintersten Ecke fündig. Snape saß zusammengekauert da, am ganzen Körper zitternd. Heftige Schluchzer durchzogen den kleinen Körper.

„Snape? Alles in Ordnung?"

Snape schreckte hoch, ihre Blicke trafen sich und James sah in die rot umrandeten, das tränennasse Gesicht.

„Potter! Was willst du den hier?", fauchte der Slytherin, der blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf James richtete.

„Bleib ruhig, Snape, ich will keinen Ärger. Ich…ääh…wollte mich bei dir…entschuldigen."

„Das war mit Abstand, der schlechteste Witz, den ich jemals von dir gehört habe. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Aber ich meine das völlig ernst. Ich glaube, ich bin in den letzten Jahren in bisschen zu weit gegangen und dir scheint es ja wohl…nicht so gut zu gehen."

„Mir scheint es _nicht so gut_ zu gehen? Das ist eine nette Umschreibung dafür, dass es mir hundsmiserabel geht. Woran du alles andere als unschuldig bist. Aber ich brauche keine leere Entschuldigung. Und dein Mitleid brauche ich erst recht nicht."

James und Snape sahen sich in die Augen. Erst dieser kalte, giftige Blick aus den Augen des Slytherins, den James natürlich erwartet hatte. Aber dann geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte. Die schwarzen Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, er sah, wie Snape vergebens versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und den Blickkontakt abbrach, als er merkte, dass seine Gefühle über seinen Verstand gesiegt hatten. Er senkte den Kopf, ein Vorhang von schwarzen Haaren verdeckte sein blasses Gesicht. James fühlte sich furchtbar schuldig, als er seinen Feind so sah, verletzlich und absolut schutzlos wie Snape gerade war. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat ging er einige Schritte auf Snape zu und setzte sich neben ihn, aber als er ihn ansah verließ ihn jegliche Idee, wie er ihn trösten sollte.

„S-Snape? Ähm, soll ich vielleicht einen deiner Freunde holen? Jemand, mit dem du reden möchtest?"

Der Kleinere sah ihn kurz an.

„Willst du wirklich keinen von deinen Freunden sehen? Avery, Mulciber, diesen Malfoy?"

„F-Freunde? Das sind nicht meine Freunde…keiner von denen…und auch sonst keiner…"

„Aber du hängst doch sonst immer mit denen rum. Warum, wenn du mit keinem von ihnen befreundet bist?"

„Du verstehst das nicht, Potter. Nur weil ich in ihrer Nähe bin, heißt dass nicht, dass wir befreundet sind. Eigentlich ist es das genau Gegenteil…"

Snape schluckte laut und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich versteh das wirklich nicht. Wieso bist du dann bei denen?"

„Weil sie mich zwingen ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, sich über mich lustig machen oder einfach jemand als Fußabtreter benutzen wollen. Ich hasse sie, alle miteinander."

„Uns warum ignorierst du sie nicht einfach?"

Snape sah ihn geschockt an und ehe James sich versah hatte sein Gesprächspartner schon wieder angefangen bitterlich zu weinen.

„I-ich habe es v-versucht. Aber sie h-haben m-mir weh getan."

James legte seine Hand auf Snapes Rücken und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„S-sie haben d-den C-cruciatus-Fluch b-benutzt", schlurzte er leise.

James riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Sie haben was benutzt?! Ernsthaft?"

Der Slytherin nickte nur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er ihn in seine Arme, woraufhin Snape heftig zusammenfuhr.

„Ich tu dir nicht weh. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

James spürte, wie Tränen auf sein Hemd tropften und dünne Arme sich haltsuchend um ihn schlangen. Einen Arm legte er um Snapes Körper und hielt ihn fest, während die andere Hand durch das lange schwarze Haare strich.

„Wieso hast du das keinem Lehrer erzählt? Die wären doch alle von der Schule geflogen."

„W-was würde das n-nützen? Die haben alles ihre Verwandten hier, die sich rächen würden. Außerdem hat Malfoy's Vater unmengen Geld, wenn die B-bezahlung stimmt würde Dumbledore in nicht rausschmeißen. Ich habe gar keine Chance gegen die…"

„Aber wenn du das deinen Eltern erzählst, werden sie doch bestimmt alles tun, damit die von der Schule fliegen."

„D-du kennst meine Eltern nicht. Meiner Mutter b-bin ich egal und mein Vater ist wahrscheinlich sauer, weil er auch so einen Zauber können will."

„Lieben deine Eltern dich nicht?"

Die wässrigen schwarzen Augen sahen ihn hilfesuchend an, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin ihnen egal, genauso, wie ich sonst jedem egal bin."

„Du bist nicht jedem egal. Irgendjemand sorgt sich bestimmt um dich."

„Nenn mir irgendjemand, der mich vermissen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre."

„Lily?"

„Nein. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass sie mich vielleicht irgendwann auch so liebt wie ich sie geliebt habe, aber sie wollte mich schon länger los werden. Als ich sie…so…genannt habe hat sie einfach ihre Chance genutzt um unsere Freundschaft zu beenden. Ich habe nicht nur meine langjährige Schwärmerei verloren, sondern auch meinen einzige Freundin. Wenn ich ihr nicht egal wäre hätte sie mich nicht allein gelassen."

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie in unangenehmer Stille.

„Ähm…Remus hat mir heute Mittag etwas erzählt. Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht möchtest."

Der andere nickte nur unsicher.

„Du hast in den Ferien versucht dich umzubringen. Stimmt das?"

Der Slytherin schluckte.

„Ja, aber nur weil ich nicht mehr weiter wusste. Ich selbst hasse die Tatsache, dass ich existiere noch mehr als du."

James fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herz. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich habe gar kein Recht dazu. Ich kenne dich doch kaum."

Snape lächelte. Zwar nur ein winziges Lächeln, aber immerhin.

„Danke James. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll."

„Wofür danken? Ich weiß nicht, wieso. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich verspreche dir eins. Wenn du jemand zum reden brauchst kannst du zu mir kommen, _Severus_."

Wieder liefen Tränen aus den schwarzen Augen. „ Danke. Ich weiß nicht, seit wann mich niemand mehr umarmt hat. Und du…wir haben uns fünf Jahre angegiftet. Du umarmst mich. Einfach so. Danke, _James_."

Wieder zog James den Kleineren in seine Arme.

Plötzlich tauchte hinter dem Bücherregal ein Gruppe Slytherins auf. James zog Severus hinter sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Ruhig Potter, ruhig. Wir suchen keinen Streit."

„Was wollt ihr dann, Malfoy?"

„Wir haben nur unseren alten Freund Severus gesucht. Willst du nicht herkommen, Severus."

James spürte, dass Severus schon zu Malfoy herüber gehen wollte, als er ihn aufhielt.

„Bleib hier, Severus."

„Aber Potter, warum willst du ihn nicht selbst entscheiden lassen? Na komm, Severus. Wir sind doch Freunde."

James ging mit schnellem Schritt auf Malfoy zu und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Verpiss dich Malfoy!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen Potter? Crucio!"

Severus blickte sich panisch um, als James auf dem Boden zusammengesunken war und weiter von Malfoy gefoltert wurde.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Hört auf!"

„Was willst du, Snape? Kannst du nicht teilen. Na wenn das so ist…Crucio!" Malfoy ließ von James ab und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine angesäuerte Madam Pince fluchen. „Was ist da hinten los?!"

„Los, schnell weg!", zischte Malfoy seinen Hausgenossen zu, die so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchten.

„J-James? James, wach auf! Komm schon, sag doch was!"

„S-Severus. S-Sind sie weg?"

„Ja, sie sind weg." Severus zog sich an einem der hölzernen Buchregale hoch und ging herüber zu James. Er streckte die Hand nach James aus und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Komm, du musst in den Krankenflügel." Severus stützte James und sie machten sich auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey.

„Um Himmels Willen, was ist den mit ihnen passiert?"

Severus sah unsicher zu James.

„Malfoy hat den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzt. Erst bei mir, dann bei Severus."

Der Heilerin sah geschockt von James zu Severus.

„Mr Snape, stimmt das?"

Severus nickte.

„Das hat er nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht. Die Slytherins haben Severus schon mehr als einmal gefoltert."

„Und warum, in Gottes Namen, haben sie das niemand erzählt?"

„Ich hatte Angst."

„Nun gut, sie zwei werden heute Nacht unter Beobachtung bleiben. Legen sie sich hin."

Severus und James legten sich wie von Pomfrey gefordert auf ihre Betten.

Pomfrey schritt durch den Krankenflügel um nach Schlafanzügen für die beiden zu suchen.

„Bitteschön, Mr Potter. Und einer für sie Mr Snape."

Severus und James zogen ihre Schlafanzüge an und legten sich in ihre Betten.

Pomfrey kam wieder auf sie zu. „Ich habe ihre Hauslehrer und den Schulleiter bereits benachrichtigt. Möglicherweise möchte Professor Dumbledore noch heute mit ihnen beiden sprechen. Sollte sich ihre Geschichte bewahrheiten wird Mr Malfoy noch heute die Schule verlassen."

Pomfrey drehte sich um und verschwand im Nebenraum.

„Siehst du, Malfoy wird noch heute die Schule verlassen. Dann brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben."

„Und was ist mit den ganzen Anderen, Mulciber, MacNair, Lestrange? Wenn Malfoy mich nicht fertig macht werden sie es tun."

Der Slytherin ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Dumbledore wird dich doch nicht weiter mit denen in einem Schlafsaal schlafen lassen. Selbst der alte Slughorn wird kapieren, dass du nicht da bleiben kannst."

„Und wo soll ich sonst hin? Der sprechende Hut hat mich nach Slytherin gesteckt und da werde ich auch bleiben müssen."

Es versetzte James einen Stich ins Herz als er den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Glücklicherweise nahm ihm Dumbledore's Ankunft vorerst alle Schuldgefühle an der üblen Lage des Slytherins.

„Guten Abend", sagte der alte Zauberer freundlich.

„Guten Abend, Professor", nuschelte Severus

„Abend, Sir", sagte der Gryffindor.

„Nun, sie beide wissen wahrscheinlich, weswegen ich hier bin." Beide Jungen nickten, woraufhin der Schulleiter fortfuhr. „Und sie wissen, dass es eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung, die nun gegen Mr Malfoy vorliegt." Erneutes nicken. „Ich möchte ihnen nicht vorenthalten, dass Mr Malfoy selbst ihre Vorwürfe bestreitet. Ich würde nun gern ihre Schilderungen hören. Mr Potter, wären sie so freundlich zu beginnen?"

„Naja, ich und Severus waren in der Bibliothek und dann kamen Malfoy, MacNair, Rosier und Avery. Sie wollten zu Severus, aber er hatte mir gerade gesagt, dass er Angst hat und sie nicht leiden kann. Dann habe ich gesagt, dass sie verschwinden sollen und Malfoy hat den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzt. Was danach passiert ist weiß ich nicht."

„Dankeschön, Mr Potter. Mr Snape, stimmen sie Mr Potters Schilderungen zu?"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte der Slytherin scheu.

„Nun gut, können sie berichten, was passierte als Mr Potter ohnmächtig war?"

„Malfoy hat den Fluch auf ihn gelegt und er…ist ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe Malfoy gesagt, dass er aufhören soll, und da hat er mich verflucht. D-dann haben sie Madam Pince gehört und haben das Weite gesucht…"

„Danke Mr Snape. Madam Pomfrey sagte mir, dass Mr Malfoy laut ihrer Aussage denn Cruciatus-Fluch nicht zum ersten Mal ausgeführt haben soll. Stimmt das?"

Severus nickte leicht.

„Danke. Ich denke, dass ich vorerst keine weiteren Fragen mehr habe. Sollte ich noch Informationen benötigen werde ich sie hinzuziehen."

Dumbledore erhob sich und wollte schon gehen, als James ihn stoppte.

„Professor, was wird jetzt aus Malfoy?"

„Nun, vorerst wird nichts geschehen können. Sosehr ich ihnen ihrer Aussage auch glaube, mangelt es dennoch an Beweisen um Mr Malfoy der Schule zu verweisen. Sie müssen bedenken, dass Mr Avery, Mr MacNair und Mr Rosier alle die Aussage von Mr Malfoy bestätigt haben."

James hatte Severus während der Schuldirektor redete dabei beobachtet, wie sich seinen Pupillen vor Schreck weiteten und er seine Schultern hängen ließ. Pure Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das konnte und wollte James einfach nicht zulassen.

„Aber Professor, sie können Severus doch nicht weiter bei denen schlafen lassen! Sie werden ihn fertig machen!"

„Ich fürchte, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, Mr Potter, sofern sie keinen eigenen Vorschlag haben."

James zögerte. „Setzten sie ihm den sprechenden Hut noch mal auf. Vielleicht teilt er ihn dieses Mal anders ein. Severus ist schlauer als alle Ravenclaws und bestimmt mutiger als manch ein Gryffindor. Der sprechende Hut muss sich geirrt haben."

„So leid es mir tut, Mr Potter, aber der sprechende Hut irrt nie."

Severus sah verzweifelt zu James. „Aber Sir, sie müssen doch irgendwas tun können. Bitte, können wir es wenigstens versuchen?"

„Nun gut. Morgen früh wird Mr Snape in meinem Büro erscheinen und dort werden wir sehen, ob der sprechende Hut sich um entscheidet.

„Danke, Sir", hauchte Severus.

„Ich denke, ich werde sie nun schlafen lassen. Gute Nacht, meine Herren."

„Guten Nacht, Sir", nuschelte der Slytherin.

„Nacht, Professor."

Die beiden saßen in völliger Stille als sie den alten Zauberer verschwinden sahen.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

James sah den langhaarigen Jungen verwirrt an. „Was habe ich den gemacht?"

„Du hast Dumbledore dazu überredet mir den sprechenden Hut noch mal auf zu setzten. Was, wenn ich nach Gryffindor komme?"

„Na und, was ist dann?"

„Ist es nicht ziemlich egal, ob mich eine Horde zukünftige Todesser oder deine Rumtreiber fertig machen?"

„Hör zu, ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dir was tun. Versprochen."

Trotz der beruhigenden Worte schien Severus angespannt.

„Hör zu. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es wird alles gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich schlaf jetzt erstmal ne Runde. Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht."

……………………………………..

In dieser Nacht lag Severus noch lange wach. Die einzigen Geräusche, die er um diese Zeit noch wahrnehmen konnte, waren die Schreie einer Eule und James' herzhaftes Schnarrchen. Der (Noch-)Slytherin drehte sich unruhig in seinem Bett herum. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als einen richtigen Freund, dem er vertrauen, und vor allem, der ihm vertrauen könnte. Aber wenn er nun nicht nach Gryffindor käme, hätte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance James besser kennen zu lernen. Wahrscheinlich würde der Gryffindor ihn sowieso nicht eines Blickes würdigen, sobald er wieder von seinen Freunden umringt war. Severus wagte sich einen Blick in sein Nachbarbett zuwerfen. James schlief. Tief, friedlich, zufrieden.

Severus wusste, dass morgen der Tag für einen kompletten Neuanfang war. Mit dieser aufkeimenden Hoffnung schlief Severus ein.


End file.
